Military Police
The Military Police The Military Police are primarily tasked with maintaining law & order within Stargate Command. Additionally Military Police may act as a special security service if requested by High Command, furthermore Military Police operate and manage all of the military detention facilities under the control of Stargate Command. Military Police Ranks The following is the ranking hierarchy within the Military Police, and will inform you of the basic duties of each rank. Suspended - Technical non-members who are under review / suspected of crimes and are not on active MP duty. Cadet - Trainees, essentially, Not issued any tools, but trained to function as a Military Police Officer. Junior Officer - New MP officers, ones that are now on full-duty but still require extra training to understand how the Military Police fully functions. Officer - Standard Police for the MP, they are the main body of the police, they will enforce the rules and regulations and help teach lower MPs how to do the job. Corporal - Ranking MP to organise MP operations on a server, they are the first command role in MP and are there to provide order to those below, and aid their commanding officers. Sergeant - Ranking MP to organise on a larger, more professional scale of MP operations in any given server. They are a major command role in MP and their job is to maintain order over all others. Lieutenant - An MP high rank to maintain full control and order across the server(s). They are one of the utmost command positions that carry much power and respect. Captain - A Controller over all, maintaining structure and control within MP, they are feared and powerful, enforcing the strictest of regulations and expecting the most of the personnel under their command. Major - Aid to the CO, their objective is to maintain control and order within MP, helping the CO whenever needed, they are the utmost inner circle of MP. Commanding Officer - Command and control, their word is law. They expect the best from the personnel under their command, & should be respected. Their rule is harsh but just. They decide who is worthy of MP and their judgement shall be swift. All ranks are achieved through activity and a hard work ethic, proper training and maturity. Prison & Arrest Regulations Arrest Regulations A Prison is defined by any location that detained peoples (Prisoners) are located for the security of SGC. Any and all area’s used to detain people can be considered under Military Police control, provided SGC control it. The prison can be a dangerous area and keeping your wits is a must, maintain high security at any detention facility! It is advised that an MP is always located at the prison for security purposes. Any prison under Military Police command must follow orders from SGC High command. It is advised that when checking on prisoners, an MP remains in the CR to remotely control the cells, and lockdown the prison if needed. If the prison is ever locked down due to the belief of an escaped prisoner, protocol is to get reinforcements (Be it regular SGC if needed) to clear and sweep the detention facility, unlocking doors one by one until the security of the facility is confirmed. If a prisoner has escaped, they are to be shot! If you find out a prisoner has escaped, alert people via whatever means necessary to hunt and kill the escapee. Prison Regulations The arrest tool is a tool, and a weapon. It must be used with utmost care and regard, as you can easily go wrong while wielding it. Use in the Arrest tool will be trained by Officers. The arrest tool should only be equipped when attempting to arrest someone, do not pull it out as a threat or to check the identification of someone, they are used to arrest, nothing more! There are various reasons to arrest people, mostly for breaking a rule and/or regulation, to know the rules of SGC please view SGC's rules and regulations, found at: ☀ https://trello.com/b/849V0292/stargate-command-rules-and-regulations After viewing SGC's rules and regulations, you will know that their are 3 tier's of rules. Tier 3 being the least-major offenses, and Tier 1 being the most major. Here are the estimated arrest times/actions for each tier offense, listed in order. * Tier 3 Rule Broken: Warning | Arrest 60 / 120 Seconds | Arrest 300 Seconds * Tier 2 Rule Broken: Harsh Warning | Arrest 300 Seconds | Arrest 600 Seconds * Tier 1 Rules Broken: Arrest 600 Seconds | Arrest 1000+ Seconds On occasion an ally, visitor, hostile or Highcom will break the rules.. These are characterized are "Special-Case Arrests", or "SCARS". Remember, and follow a separate set of rules, not the normal arrest protocols. Here are the basic protocols for a SCAR. * HICOM SCAR: Notify another HICOM member immediately, if none available contact the highest-ranking MP official. Do NOT directly arrest them. * Hostile SCAR: These are only to occur if a hostile is exploiter, is raiding while a member of SGC and there is no official PR occurring, or the hostile is using extremely excessive/offensive flaming. They are to be carried out if possible, on hostiles planet, you should arrest them for at least 600+ seconds, but can be less/more depending on opinions of the arresting officer. * Ally SCAR: Allies on SGC soil must follow the same rules, use the regular tier based arrest times on allies, but give them a little more leeway when it comes to the warning. * Visitors SCAR: Same protocols as an ally SCAR. * MP SCAR: One of the most dangerous and risky, is one of our own turning against us, abuse of any MP equipment/power is a high level crime, what will be treated swiftly. Max arrest sentences/exile from MP for abuse of any equipment. If dealing with an MP SCAR, you are to give out an alert to all personnel and inform them to shoot on sight, as they are a high danger.